valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Veikko
] Veikko is the first member of V Team. His Tikari is a mantis/spade named Sal. His armor is yellow and red, and his avatar is a fireball. He is 5'7" tall. Spoilers Veikko was born Loki Turunen in an Itämeri Cetacean colony south of Espoo to Äiti and Isä Turunen on February 29th, 2212. Veikko grew up hating his life underwater. He hated his parents, he hated his brother, and he hated all things Cetacean. After his brother left to places unknown, Loki killed his parents and nearly died in doing so. He managed to escape topside, where he survived. He began taking odd jobs as a thug for, among others, the Orange Gang. He found his way into Valhalla and joined. There he met Skadi and became enamored. His demeanor changed from somber to humorous once in his new family. Sadly though, he was unable to make Skadi laugh. Valhalla He inducted Vibeke and Violet into the team, and then Varg. Together they survived a particularly brutal first mission. Veikko did however make Skadi laugh at long last and the two became involved. She often broke his ribs when hugging him. Veikko helped to bring most of W Team into the ravine and became a fatherly figure to them. Ragnarök When Veikko learned that a device was coming to Earth that would flood the globe and turn it over to the cetaceans, he was willing to do anything to stop it. He ordered Violet to nuke the device and in so doing incurred the wrath of the Geki. They took him to their citadel and inflicted fear upon him, driving him to madness. Veikko managed to kill one of the Geki and escape, learning that the device survived. He resorted to desperate measures. He ordered the death of Balder and hacked Vibeke and Violet to nuke the ravine, where the device was being installed. He sent Sal to oversee their mission. As they headed to Dimmuborgir, Veikko attempted to master the Geki's stolen fire weapon. It summoned the remaining Geki, who burnt Veikko half to death. Upon learning what Veikko had done, Varg finished the job, cutting Veikko's face off and leaving him to burn. W Team remained loyal to Veikko and Varg killed them as well. Skadi was last seen walking into Veikko's makeshift pyre. Guðsríki Skadi proceeded to bring Veikko to Dr. Niide who included his remains in his A-1 System. With his strength compounded by a factor of thousands, she set Veikko's new legs to hold up the ravine, which was destabilized due to the weight of the Ares and its supporting systems. She then killed herself leaving him alone where the Sigyn system ripped any dripping fat water from his innards. He was visited soon after by Mishka, who used him mostly for target practice. Vibeke came soon after and he set her free from Mishka's imprisonment. A while later, Veikko became aware of a second voice in his head. This turned out to be Nel. The two sparred verbally until she herself entered the ravine. Deeply angry with Veikko, she fought him and for most of the fight he had the upper hand, but finally Nel realized his powerful new body had no safeguards against damaging itself and blew into his noseless face, making him sneeze. The resulting blast destroyed his head completely, killing him permanently. Behind the Scenes Veikko's name is Finnish for "Lad." His real first name, Loki, is a reference to the god Loki of Norse myth, who like Veikko is a trickster. His family name Turunen is named for Tarja Turunen of the Finnish Symphonic Metal band Nightwish. His parents' names translate as "Mom" and "Dad." Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Valknut Category:Spoilers Category:Villains